Strange Condition
by subwayzombie
Summary: Soul and Maka leave Death City for a rock show. They go to the show together and leave separately. Something that doesn't go over well with either one of them. - This is rated M pretty much for language. - It's also the prequel to Grand Theft Autumn, although you could probably read either one without the other.


**A/N:** Hey y'all! I am brand spanking new. New to the Soul Eater fandom. New to fan fiction. Very new to writing fan fiction and really really extremely new to allowing literally anyone to read any of my writing so R&R if you wish but please keep critique's of the constructive nature!

I obviously don't own Soul Eater or these characters. Also, my least favorite thing of all time when writing is titling things. I don't know why but because of that I named this story after a song. You don't have to know the song to read the story because they don't really have anything to do with each other but the song is Strange Condition by Pete Yorn which I feel the need to mention I also obviously don't own but I do think it's beautiful and if you haven't ever heard it you should go pull it up right now or after you read this. Anyways I hope you enjoy! Thanks for taking the time to read it! **  
**

* * *

"C'mon Maka, please." He was killing her. She was sure those crimson eyes were going to be the death of her. Maka was curled on the couch in her pj's with her legs tucked under her chin and a book stretched out in front of her.

She shook her head and tried to keep her eyes focused on the page. "Soul, no. You're going to get me in trouble. Why don't you call Black Star if you want to go so badly?"

Soul tried a new approach. It was obvious she was avoiding looking at him. He smirked and moved closer to her. As fast as he could he grabbed her book from her hands and set it under him so she wouldn't be able to use it as a weapon. He grabbed both of her hands and tried again "Maka, will you please come to this show with me tonight?"

Maka sighed, flitting her eyes to a random spot on the wall behind his head, "Soul, it's at a bar. They're probably not even going to let us in."

Soul rolled his eyes at that. "Maka, I wouldn't ask you to go if I didn't know for a fact that I could get us in."

She shook her head again. "I don't want to get into trouble."

She glanced at him, it was a mistake. She knew it the minute he locked eyes with her. She was about to break.

"I promise I won't get you into trouble. You trust me right?" He looked up at her from under a scruff of messy bangs.

She knew the answer, so did he. She huffed for a minute before mumbling out "does this mean I have to change?"

He laughed, somewhat surprised by his victory. "Up to you, you can go like that. It's cool with me."

Soul got up from the couch. He forgot about the book he had been sitting on for a moment. It was too late, the book came cracking down on his head.

"Shit Maka," he scowled rubbing his head.

"You deserved that," she said pointedly as she walked towards her room.

The pain from the Maka chop was disappearing quickly but he had barely noticed it anyways. He had convinced Maka to come out with him. A night out of the apartment just him and her; no loud overbearing friends, no kishin to fight. This girl had been making him crazy since he was 15. Maybe this time before the end of the night he could make her feel the same way about him.

Maka had to admit she was impressed. The show, which included a full lineup of bands she'd never heard of, was happening at a bar on the outskirts of Death City. She knew some bars would implement an 18 and older policy when they'd have bands play to get more people in the door but she wasn't sure the deal here. Not to mention, Soul was 18, but Maka was still quite a few months away.

She knew she looked 17, realistically she probably looked even younger than that. Her flat chest was still fairly flat. Her boobs were definitely not bigger than a B cup and she was still slender and all legs. She was annoyed all over again that Soul had managed to pull her from her book, there was no way this was going to work and yet when they arrived at the bar she learned, not for the first time in her life, how wrong she was. Soul seemed so calm and cool ironically.

As they walked up the door man didn't even ask them for ID's before waving them in. The bar was small and kind of a dive but she realized as she looked around there were absolutely 0 people they knew and she was enjoying how it felt to be someplace other than Death City. In this bar she was just an outsider and she was happy to be hanging out somewhere where her reason for being there didn't involve killing anything. As they walked through the door she shot Soul an inquisitive glance but he didn't acknowledge it. He just smiled and grabbed her hand pulling her to the bar.

Maka took a long look behind the bar when Soul asked her what she wanted to drink. She shrugged her shoulders, "a Coke, I guess."

Soul laughed. "Of course, just a Coke."

She cocked her head to the side confused, "what else would I get?"

He smirked before turning to the approaching bartender. She watched mesmerized as Soul ordered her soda and a beer for himself. Her heart stopped for a minute thinking they would definitely get caught now but she was shocked and impressed all over again when the bartender didn't even hesitate but turned right around to grab their drinks.

When the bartender placed their drinks in front of them Soul already had cash out and ready to hand over. The bartender lingered for a moment looking Soul over. Not in a way that seemed rightly wary of the teen, like Maka thought any responsible bartender should be looking at him, but in a way that made it very obvious she was interested.

It was at this point that Maka realized the bartender was a very young, very pretty female and she hated to admit to herself but she was annoyed by this. She gave the girl behind the bar a once over and thought with a mental groan that this was basically the normal, non-kishin defeating, more feminine, less perfectionist version of herself and a sudden pang of jealousy hit her.

Maka had never really possessed great self confidence, when it came to her looks at least, but she rarely felt like she needed it. She wanted to be a great scythe meister, that was her primary focus in life. Being pretty wasn't necessary to achieve that so she never really gave it much thought. Looking at this girl though and the way she was looking at Soul she suddenly felt frustrated that she had never thought about it more.

Like her, the bartender had straight dirty blonde hair, although her's was quite a bit shorter than Maka's falling just above her shoulders in a cute bob while Maka's hung long down her back, she had opted to forego her signature pigtails tonight which she still wore quite a bit, especially when fighting. Her eyes were a sky blue where Maka's were green, she guessed it was a question of preference but Maka had never been impressed with her own eyes. One thing Maka was sure of, their boobs were pretty much the same damn size, but where Maka's cup size was guessable in her standard t-shirt bra under her camisole this bartender had on a push up and a damn good one at that. She had paired this wonder bra with a cute tank top that Maka imagined she had to have bought in the kids section and the illusion was doing brilliant things for her.

Maka wondered for a minute if she had thought of that if maybe Soul would have looked at her by now the way every guy in the bar seemed to be staring at the bartender. She immediately regretted the thought. Where the hell was this coming from? She didn't want to be the kind of girl who judges other women and she didn't want to judge herself. And why the hell did she relate that thought to Soul? Moments involving these kinds of feelings had been sneaking up on her for years but she had always been able to push them away. He was her partner and as long as their partnership remained in tact she thought she would be fine.

The jealously however came back full force when she noticed the bartender lightly caress Soul's fingers as she gave him back his change. It was so smooth it could've been an accident but Maka knew better.

Soul turned to her and she was about to ask him about the bands that would be playing when the bartender spoke up "you look familiar," she directed the comment at Soul. "You've been here before?"

Soul shook his head and answered her with a "nope".

She pouted her lips a bit, "I'm sure I know you from somewhere."

Soul shook his head again, "I don't think so."

She smiled at him in a way that made Maka want to roll her eyes and start dragging him away, far away. The bar was starting to fill up and Maka noticed the number of people waiting to order a drink steadily increasing.

The bartender continued on anyways, "I know I have, I'm going to think of it and get back to you."

Ugh. Maka really hoped she wouldn't. Wasn't there another bartender in this damn place? She was really trying to be confident and non judgmental and remind herself that Soul was her weapon not her boyfriend but this girl was not helping. Soul just smiled back at the bartender and grabbed Maka by the hand puling her away from the bar to some standing tables in the middle of the room.

"Well damn, Soul." Maka almost shouted. He had just taken a sip from his beer and looked at her.

"What?"

"Where to start? The blowing past the doorman, the beer, the bartender making fuck me eyes at you. You tell me what, I know you're "cool" but seriously?"

Where the hell did that come from? Soul thought before his mind hit rewind and stopped on the last part of Maka's rant. Bartender making fuck me eyes at him? Was Maka jealous? No way, not Maka. She was way too detached for that wasn't she? And yet he felt a spark of hope that maybe that was exactly what this was. He decided to feel it out.

"I know the doorman. He's one of Black Star's buddies. I don't know what you mean by the beer, you've seen me drink before." He smiled and waited to gauge her reaction.

She just shrugged and looked down at the table and took a sip of her drink. "And she wasn't making fuck me eyes at me."

Maka's head shot up. She frowned. "Really Soul? She definitely was. It was so obvious. And to clarify, I've seen you drink at our apartment and friend's houses, not at a real bar. You ordered that beer and didn't even get carded."

He smirked, she was in full on rant mode and seemed flustered, maybe she really was jealous. His casual, detached, man-hating Maka was showing some genuine emotion about a girl showing him attention. He couldn't help but be a little happy and hopeful about the fact that him getting attention is what was setting her off.

"They aren't going to card at the bar if they think we already got carded at the door, Maka, and I thought you didn't notice that kind of stuff."

Maka looked up. 'What stuff?"

Soul took a sip of his beer. "Everyone thinks your little miss innocent and here you are calling out girls making fuck me eyes like you know what those look like."

Maka scoffed and kicked Soul under the table looking down again to hide her blush. "I'm not that innocent, but see you acknowledged it, she was making fuck me eyes at you."

Soul rolled his eyes, "I don't care Maka, she's not my type anyways."

"Oh really?" Maka pushed, looking back up at him. "What is your type exactly then? She'd need bigger tits right?"

Soul didn't like the way this was going. He was trying to make her want him, not want to hit him. He needed a new approach. He smiled and took another sip of his beer.

"I'm not 14 anymore Maka. I just prefer women who are a little harder to get."

Maka's heart started to beat faster. She didn't even want to analyze what was happening to her right now. She had felt this before and managed to push it away, she could do it again. She took a deep breath and a sip of her coke.

As the bands started to play Maka and Soul got up and moved in with the crowd. The night went on and the bartender with the fuck me eyes was forgotten for the most part. At first, Maka was tempted to go herself to get their drinks for the rest of the night before a new bartender; a very nice, appropriate amount of friendly bartender appeared as well and thankfully Soul made it a point for the rest of the evening to order drinks from that end of the bar.

Maka was enjoying herself, she liked the bands more than she thought she would and Soul seemed happy which made her happy. The bubbly feeling was still with her. Being out together like this was different. It was nice. They weren't fighting anything, they weren't negotiating battle tactics, no one's life was in danger they were just Maka and Soul hanging out. They really didn't do this near enough outside their apartment or the DWMA.

As the night continued Maka's thoughts kept drifting to Soul; that spark of jealousy at the bartenders touch, the way she was feeling around him tonight and if she was honest way more than just tonight. She was confused and concerned and tempted to bring it up to him. They were way beyond secrets weren't they?

She was debating how she could casually bring it up when they got home when the last band finished their set and Soul told her he was going to close the tab he had started with the new bartender. She smiled and mentally braced herself. She really needed to talk this out with him. If she didn't it might affect their resonance and she couldn't have that.

She moved back by one of the standing tables while she waited for Soul and was thinking to herself about what she would say to him when a guy came up to her and asked her if she needed a drink.

"I'm sorry?" Maka asked looking up.

She totally missed what he said. She was zoning out. Looking now Maka noticed he was kind of a clean cut looking guy. He looked a bit out of place compared to the crowd gathered for this show. He was around Soul's height but had shorter brown hair swept neatly to one side of his face. He was wearing a button-up and what had to be the most properly tailored pair of jeans she'd ever seen.

"I asked if you needed a drink." He smiled at her.

He looked to be about her and Soul's age but she couldn't be sure. "I'm okay, I'm actually just waiting on my fri-" Maka's voice cut off as she looked toward the bar and realized the bartender from earlier was back.

She was leaning all the way over the bar to talk to him and Soul seemed to be giving her much more attention than he had before. Maka's heart sank a little. She didn't want things to be weird between them. She knew it was always smart to tell her partner how she was feeling but what could she really achieve in this case? She'd tell him these feelings she'd been having and he'd feel guilty that he didn't return the feelings. This was a bad idea. She had kept things buried this long. She was sure the feelings would go away, wouldn't they?

"What?," the guy's voice broke through her thoughts.

Maka pulled herself back to the present and let her attention drift back to the brunette in front of her who was looking at her questioningly.

"You were saying something?"

"Nevermind" Maka mumbled.

"Well I was actually just going to ask you if you didn't want to stick around here, how about we go for a drink someplace else?"

Maka frowned a bit. "I don't drink."

He smirked, it kind of reminded her of Soul. Kind of.

"You don't drink anything? Interesting." He laughed, "I didn't mean we have to go to another bar. I was thinking like a diner actually, maybe grab some food with a non alcoholic drink."

He carefully elaborated on that last part. "I was watching you tonight. You look cool. I understand though if your boyfriend wouldn't want you to come with me."

He tilted his head in Soul's direction. Soul was still chatting with the bartender.

Maka tried to keep a convincing smile when she responded, "not my boyfriend, just my regular friend."

The brunette smiled back and extended his hand. "I'm Cody".

"Maka" she said shaking his hand.

Cody didn't drop her hand, "Cool name. Well Maka I would love to take you out. I'm just going to say goodbye to some friends but meet me outside in like 10 minutes if that's a yes?" He waited for her response. He looked eager.

"Okay," Maka smiled. What was the worst that could happen? She could easily take this guy out if necessary, he was just a normal human. Despite that something inside her felt a little wrong. Why the hell did she just say okay?

When Soul had finally gotten the bartender with the fuck me eyes to stop trying to guess where they had met, he was positive they hadn't, he turned to head back to Maka and noticed her talking to a guy. Was she flirting with him? She was smiling sweetly and looked like such a…girl.

When he walked back up to her the guy had walked away and she was fidgeting like she was nervous. "You ready Maka?"

She nodded and followed him outside towards the bike. As they made their way outside Soul noticed Maka had been carefully scanning their surroundings. Something was up.

"Maka?"

She looked up at him startled "huh?"

"What're you doing?" he asked as he swung a leg over the bike.

Maka stood staring at him and fidgeted with her fingers. He noticed the guy she had been talking to earlier standing around with some other guys by the door looking their way.

"Hey Soul?" Maka started looking down.

"Yeah?" What the hell was up with her.

"I, um, I was wondering," she kept glancing towards that guy.

This was frustrating but he was starting to understand what was going on, "Maka, what? Just spit it out."

She looked up hesitant, "that guy over there, he kind of invited me out to eat with him. So um, what do you think, do you mind if I go?"

Damnit. He knew this was coming, it still sucked. He should've seen this coming for years now. Maka was not the girl she was when they were 14. Even then she was perfect to him, but now at 17 she had grown up and the years had just made her into a stronger, more beautiful, more badass girl than she had already been. She'd never looked at him that way. He often wondered if to Maka he was a priority because of him or because of his place in helping her reach her career goals. She was a hard person to read sometimes.

He knew since they first met that Maka didn't want to fall in love and one day years later he had realized terrified that if she ever did it probably wouldn't be with him. He really didn't want to go home alone and really didn't want her to go with that guy but what could he say, she was his best friend, if she wanted to go he couldn't stop her.

He forced a slight smile, "I would say be safe but I know you can take care of yourself. Call me if you need anything."

"Thanks Soul, see you later." Maka squeezed his arm and ran off towards Cody.

Soul watched as Maka and Cody walked out of the parking lots towards the street. He hadn't noticed the bartender from earlier standing against the wall smoking a cigarette until she cleared her throat to get his attention. He looked up at her as she threw the bud on the ground and stomped it out.

"I could use a ride home." She smiled and made her way over to him.

After the first mile down Maka was kicking herself for not calling Soul from the restaurant to pick her up. The diner Cody took her to was only about 2 and a half miles from their apartment but she had been in such a hurry to get home she thanked Cody but insisted she didn't need a ride home and took off on foot as quickly as she could.

She shouldn't be this winded from the walk but it had been a long night. Her "date," as she guessed it was, with Cody was fine but that was it. She really shouldn't have gone, she should have stuck to her first plan and went home and talked to Soul. With her mind made up she was on her way home now to do just that.

She kept playing in her head on repeat what she would say to him hoping by the time she'd walked the remaining mile and half she'd have gained the confidence she'd need. The whole time on her date her thoughts kept straying from Cody and floating back to Soul and one thought in particular wouldn't go away, "I wish I was doing this with him," and when she let that sink in she knew what she had been avoiding knowing for months, if not years now.

She loved him. Not like a friend but love loved him. She wanted to be with him and whatever he felt or didn't feel about her she'd deal with it. They would maintain their partnership even if her feelings were one sided but she had to at least try to tell him how felt.

Finally she rounded the corner and saw their complex in view. She blew through the parking lot and headed straight into their apartment expecting to find Soul passed out on the couch where he would usually be at this time of night but he wasn't there. She kept walking through the apartment searching for where he might've landed.

"Soul?" she called out cautiously but there was no response. She called out a few more times before nudging open his cracked bedroom door with the toe of her boot. It glided open to reveal an empty bedroom and still no Soul. She looked at her phone, there were no messages from him. It was late but she sent Tsubaki a text to see if maybe he was with Black Star but no luck. Less likely but still possible was that he went to Kid's so she tried Kid as well but again no Soul. Then a thought popped into her mind that made her chest constrict.

She thought back over the night, that bartender. She noticed her watching them outside when they were about to leave. Could he have? After she left with Cody? She wanted to believe there was no way but for all her naivety she knew this scenario very well. She'd watched it play out many times before although never from this end. Suddenly she knew where Soul was, she knew it in her gut and she felt sick. She felt worse when her reasoning kicked in and she knew she had absolutely no right to feel this way.

As she changed back into her pj's she kept repeating to herself like a mantra, he was her weapon and that was it. He wasn't hers to be jealous over and as his best friend she shouldn't hold him back from living his life. It was odd she realized that she had never really thought about the day when one of them would inevitably find someone else to be their partner in life. One day he would move out and spend the rest of his life with someone else. She knew she was probably being ridiculous but once that thought hit her the tears started and they wouldn't stop. Maka walked to her bedroom and closed the door behind herself and for the first time since the night her mother left Death City she cried so hard that she cried herself to sleep.

Soul made it home right before the sun came up. He parked his motorcycle and cursed himself under his breath. He felt like shit. He snuck out of a girls house without saying anything, a girl he hadn't really wanted to be with in the first place. He felt like an asshole, it reminded him of Spirit and he couldn't help but imagine what Maka would think about it.

Even stronger than the guilt was a dull pain radiating through him. He wasn't happy and he didn't know why the hell he just did what he did. He didn't like that bartender, he wasn't interested in her, he was mad and he was jealous and he was terrified of being left alone. This wasn't the first time he'd done something like this.

Somewhere around 16 when he had finally admitted to himself he was really in love with his meister he took some awful advice from Black Star and tried "sub-Maka's." Basically they were girlfriends who he never kept around long enough to get to know but just long enough to suppress some of the loneliness and angst that came from being in love with someone who didn't love you back in the same way. He hadn't done that in years though.

At some point he stopped being satisfied with the fake Maka's, this was the first time he'd stayed out all night like this with some girl. He knew he should've expected it at some point but he had deceived himself into believing that someday he could make her love him like he loved her. She was so headstrong and independent.

Besides she had always been so adamant against men so he could always imagine that even if nothing ever happened between them at least he'd always have her. She'd stay in their apartment, and they'd go on missions and watch TV and cook dinner at night and he could just pretend. Tonight she asked him to go with that guy, as if she was asking permission. He could've said no and she would've gone home with him. He knew that but he couldn't do that to her so he said yes, and decided to go home with someone himself.

He walked into their apartment feeling years older than 18. He tried to be quiet as he crept down the hall so he wouldn't wake Maka when he noticed her door was closed. His heart stopped. She never closed her door all the way at night, not since before the incident in Italy. It was never really discussed between them but he knew she did it to make it easier to hear his screams when the nightmares would come back. She always, always had heard him and come to his room to wake him when they would happen.

He stood outside and stared at the closed door facing a new fear he should've again seen coming, did she bring that guy home? Was he in there with her? What other reason could there be for her to close her door? His chest was already aching and a lump was now beginning to form in his throat. There's no way, not Maka, but what right did he have now to care anyways? He walked quickly past her door to his room, locked the door behind himself and laid down on the bed. He was too cool to cry so instead he covered his face with his pillow and screamed into it.

When Maka awoke the next day her eyes were red and puffy and she felt like she hadn't slept at all. She sighed debating for a moment just trying to stay in bed all day but knowing it was no use. She wanted to be up and as motivated as usual whenever Soul came home. She opened her door and made her way to the bathroom wiping her face. She was slightly out of it and didn't even notice that the door to the bathroom was shut, she was about to move to push it open when it swung inward and she almost ran into Soul. They stared at each other for a minute. Soul silently thanking Lord Death that this wasn't the dude from the bar he was running into at 7 in the morning or else he was sure he wouldn't be able to stop himself from punching the guy.

He took a minute to examine her. She looked rough. Her hair was laying haphazardly around and in her face. It definitely looked like she'd spent the night with someone. This moment was getting more awkward by the second and he had to stop it. "I'm going to make some breakfast, do you want anything?"

Maka kept her head down, "I'm not really hungry thanks though."

With that she slipped past him into the bathroom as he came out and made his way to the kitchen. He peeked into her bedroom as he walked past. The door was wide open and it looked empty.

When Maka walked into the kitchen she hovered in the kitchen's entryway as if she was a stranger here. She watched Soul as he stood over the stove making eggs. He was shirtless, just wearing a pair of jeans. As she gazed at the well defined muscles of his back, a small reflection of the even more well defined muscles of his front she wondered again how she had managed to live with him so long without acknowledging these feelings or worrying that someone else would see how amazing he was and make a move for him.

"I changed my mind, do you mind making me some?"

Soul spun around unaware of being watched. She looked a little more like herself now. Her hair still wasn't up and she hadn't gotten dressed yet but her eyes were clear, if a little tired looking and her hair was combed off her face. Soul pulled out a smile for her, it wasn't as hard as he thought. Despite the events of the night before, he still felt the same about her, he couldn't change that.

"Sure, you can have these they're almost ready." Soul hesitated but decided on his next words anyways, "does your friend want some you think?"

"Huh?" Maka's eyes shot from the floor to his. "What friend?"

Soul turned back to the eggs. "The guy from last night, he was here wasn't he? Your door was closed when I got home."

Was he kidding? She knew it wasn't uncommon for girls her age to have boys over like that, well at least for her friends it wasn't uncommon, but she really thought Soul knew her better than that.

Her frustration with him was evident in her voice."You're kidding right?"

Soul looked up at her as he dumped the eggs onto a plate and grabbed the toast that had just popped out of the toaster. She yanked open a drawer to grab a fork and took a seat at the table.

"We went to a diner and then I walked home and went to sleep. You really think I would sleep with someone I just met? Bring them to our apartment?"

The pain that had been building in his chest since last night increased at the way she said "our apartment".

"Well your door was closed," Soul finished setting the plate in front of her. Why he needed to keep pushing this he didn't know.

Maka shrugged and cast her eyes down, "you weren't home."

He couldn't tell what she was thinking but his thoughts were all about last night and how he wished he could just erase it all. Erase the minute he forced Maka's cute pj'ed self to put down the book and dress up to go out. He wanted to erase the bartender and the moment he left Maka long enough that that guy approached her. Most of all he wanted to erase the really stupid moment when he let his frustration overwhelm him enough that he decided to go home with that girl.

His biggest failure of the night was the moment he answered her question wrong. He saw it clearly now. She asked him if she should go and he answered wrong. Like an idiot he said yes. He should've said no, he should've told her he thought it was a bad idea, that it wasn't safe or that he would worry about her. He should've told her that he wanted to hang out with her, that he would miss her, that he loved her. If she wanted to go then, at least he'd know but he'd never told her. He never really even tried. They weren't even together and he'd already fucked up and he didn't know how to fix this. The distance between them was palpable in this moment. They weren't trying but he was sure that if they tried to resonant right now they wouldn't even manage a spark.

So quietly that she wasn't sure she had him right he mumbled a soft "I'm sorry" before turning back around to the stove to make his own eggs.

"So when did you get home?" she asked as she dug in and took a bite of the eggs. She didn't know why she was asking. She really didn't want to know the answer.

Soul flinched but answered in a low voice "around 6".

"Did you sleep with her?" Soul's head jerked up.

Never in a million years had he ever expected to hear those words from Maka. They'd gotten close over the years for sure, but she'd never gone there with him. He didn't want to lie to her. "Yeah."

Maka could feel the tears coming again but she wasn't going to cry. There wasn't a reason to, she kept repeating to herself that he wasn't hers. He didn't do anything wrong so she took a deep breath and kept going. "Was it fun?"

He would give anything for her to stop, he didn't want to talk about this. He wanted to grab her and kiss her and promise to never touch another woman for the rest of his life if she would just be his and stop agreeing to go on dates with random guys at bars. He opted for just answering as honest as he could. "Not really."

Maka didn't know how to react to that, part of her was happy that he hadn't enjoyed himself. The other part of her was angry and pretty sure he was a liar. Maybe it was irrational but she couldn't help it. He hadn't enjoyed it? He'd just gotten laid and he didn't enjoy it? Was he lying to her? For a minute he wasn't Soul to her anymore. He was Spirit and she had to scold herself again because she knew it wasn't fair to project her own issues onto her single, available best friend.

Her phone started buzzing as Soul finished cooking his eggs and pulled out the chair across from her. She picked it up and was somewhat surprised to find a text from Cody. It was short and sweet. "Nice to meet you, had a good time. Let's do it again, tonight maybe?"

She hesitated. She could feel Soul's eyes on her. She knew what she wanted to say. Then her thoughts took a turn for the worst and drifted to last night, coming home to an empty apartment. They twisted into images she never wanted to think about of Soul with that girl, kissing her, touching her, she felt sick to her stomach. She told herself for the hundredth time that morning it wasn't his fault but she wanted him to feel as bad as she did. It probably wouldn't even phase him, he obviously didn't like her like that but maybe it would make her feel better.

She smiled and texted back "Sure! Sounds great!" She threw a smiley face emoji at the end and wanted to punch herself for being such a damn liar.

Soul felt his guilt twist into anger because he knew without asking what that was about but he asked anyways. "Who's the text from?"

Maka smiled. "Cody, he asked me out again tonight."

He was actively fighting to keep control of himself at this point. "You said yes?"

Maka smiled again and lifted her head to look him straight in the eye, for some reason this smile looked more like a challenge. "Sure, why wouldn't I?"

He had to get out of there. He stood up, plate half finished and tossed the rest in the garbage. She raised an eyebrow at him. "I guess I'm not actually that hungry. I'm going to shower. You have fun tonight."

Maka was confused, maybe that worked too well. He looked genuinely angry. She shook her head. It didn't matter. What a hypocrite, he could sleep around and she couldn't even go on a date. They weren't together they didn't owe each other anything except for the loyalty required between weapon and meister. That's all they'd ever been. He never wanted anything else and if he ever did he sure as hell had never asked her. Serves him right she thought as she finished off the eggs.

Soul stood in the shower until he could feel the hot water starting to run out. He thought back to the moments before Cody appeared. They were having a good time and something was definitely happening between them wasn't it? Everything about being there together felt so natural but somehow different, more intense than before. How did the night take such a drastic turn?

Maybe she changed her mind. Maybe she'd been using him as practice for when someone else approached her. If that's what it was he could've told her she didn't need to. She was charming and fully capable of stealing the attention of any man who talked to her. Especially in a place like that dive. She was the sweetest thing in there. He would've never even thought of taking her to a place like that except for the fact that he knew Maka, and yesterday he would've laughed at the thought that any guy would get anywhere near her without her kicking their ass.

The water was cold at this point but he didn't move. Maka was going on another date with this guy. "Fuck!" He yelled out loud knowing Maka had already left and nobody would be around to hear him anyways. She wasn't his. She could do what she wanted but he was done with this. He felt like shit and he never wanted to go through a night like the last one again.

He sort of hoped that someday he could fall in love with someone else so that he wouldn't be alone forever but he knew that wouldn't happen. He'd gladly spend the rest of his life alone before he would repeat what he did last night. It wasn't worth it, he didn't want anyone else. He wanted Maka.

* * *

 **A/N:** I am so sorry! I love SoMa and I know I just put them in a very dramatic position. I actually wrote before this a totally different story about them that's also dramatic but at least ends happy for Soul and Maka which is basically a sequel to this story (or rather this is a prequel because the other one was written first), anyways if anyone cares I can post that one too.

 **-A**


End file.
